Robinzon amerykański/16
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański W którym wydarza się wypadek, któremu czytelnik nie może się dość nadziwić. Zawód doznany był ciężkim ciosem dla Godfreya. Czy może liczyć na drugą podobną sposobność ocalenia, które wydawało się tak bliskiem, tak łatwem do ziszczenia? Czy po tak ciężkim zawodzie może jeszcze żywić nadzieję? Nie! Bo skoro ten statek na tyle sygnałów nie zwrócił żadnej uwagi, to dlaczegoż by inne okręty miały się zachować inaczej! Dlaczegoż miałyby przybijać do tego brzegu, najeżonego rafami, a nie dającego w zamian niczego? Godfrey spędził noc niespokojną. Co parę chwil zrywał się na równe nogi, przekonany, że od morza dolatują jakieś wystrzały… A może jednak statek zwrócił wreszcie uwagę na płomień, który z daleka wygląda zapewne na ogromną pochodnię i dobija do brzegów, sygnalizując swe przybycie wystrzałami? Godfrey począł nadsłuchiwać… Niestety, wszystko było złudzeniem jego przedrażnionych nerwów. Po nocy fatalnie spędzonej starał się zapomnieć o wczorajszym zawodzie, powtarzając sobie raz po raz, że ów rzekomy okręt był tylko wytworem jego rozognionej wyobraźni! A jednak nie! Z całą pewnością widział był okręt w odległości 2–3 mil od wyspy i z całą też pewnością wie, że okręt ten nie przybił do brzegów. O tym swoim gorżkim zawodzie nie wspomniał ani słówkiem przed Tartelettem. Bo i poco? Myśl tego lekkoducha nie wybiegała nawet na 24 godzin w przyszłość, nie zajmując się nawet możliwością opuszczenia wyspy. Nigdy mu też nie przyszło na myśl, że los może mu jeszcze gotować jakieś niespodzianki. Nawet San Francisco zaczęło się zwolna zacierać w jego pamięci. Ostatecznie nie pozostawił tam narzeczonej, za którą trawiła go tęsknota, ani wuja Wila, którego pragnąłby zobaczyć. Gdyby na tem odludziu mógł był udzielać lekcyj tańców, bodaj jednemu tylko uczniowi, byłby już zadowolony. Okaże się jednak, że profesor mylił się bardzo, sądząc, że na tej wyspie, wolnej od dzikich zwierząt i gadów, nic nie zagraża jego bezpieczeństwu. Optymizm jego jeszcze tego samego dnia został narażony na ciężką próbę! Około godziny czwartej popołudniu, Tartelett, zgodnie ze swym zwyczajem, ruszył na wybrzeże, w kierunku „Wzgórza sztandarowego” dla poszukiwania ostryg, gdy wtem Godfrey ujrzał go biegnącego z powrotem, jak tylko umiał najszybciej. Rzadkie włosy dębem mu stały na głowie, a w oczach widniało przerażenie. – Co się stało? – krzyknął Godfrey, zaniepokojony jego wyglądem. – Tam! Tam! – wyksztusił Tartelett, palcem wskazując ku morzu, którego drobny tylko skrawek widniał poprzez gąszcz drzew. – Cóż tam jest takiego? – spytał Godfrey i odruchowo począł już biec ku morzu. – Łódź! Cała flotyla… – Łódź? Flotyla?… – Tak, wielka łódź!… Z dzikimi!… Może z ludożercami! Godfrey wytężył wzrok. Nigdzie nie dostrzegł flotyli, jaką oczom Tarteletta podsunął był strach, ale w rzeczywistości nieborak pomylił się tylko co do liczby. Naprawdę bowiem łódź jakaś płynęła po Oceanie, zmierzając najwyraźniej w kierunku „Wzgórza sztandarowego”. – Dlaczego mieli by to być ludożercy? – zwrócił się do profesora. – Bo na wszystkich wyspach Robinzonów, wcześniej czy później ukazują się ludożercy – oświadczył profesor. – A czy łódź ta nie może należeć do jakiego okrętu handlowego? – Do okrętu? – Oczywista! Naprzykład do tego parowca, który wczoraj przejeżdżał w niewielkiej odległości od wyspy. – I pan mi o tem nie wspomniał! – wykrzyknął Tartelett, rozpacznie wznosząc ręce ku niebu. – Poco miałem panu mówić, skoro sądziłem, że okręt odjechał. Nie jest jednak wykluczonem, że łódź ta do niego należy. Chodźmy to sprawdzić! Godfrey uzbroił się w lunetę i zajął stanowisko na skraju grupy drzew. Stąd mógł dokładnie obserwować łódź, z której niewątpliwie zauważono wczorajsze jego sygnały. Nagle luneta wypadła mu z rąk. – Dzicy! Przebóg!… To naprawdę dzicy! – wykrzyknął. Pod Tartelettem ugięły się kolana, a dreszcz strachu przebiegł go od stóp do głowy. Do wyspy podpływała łódź z dzikimi. Miała ona kształt łodzi, znanej na wyspach polinezyjskich, o żaglach z plecionki bambusowej. Godfrey doskonale rozróżniał jej kontury. Był to t. zw. prao, z czego należało wnioskować, że wyspa Finy leży w pobliżu archipelagu Malajskiego. Z łodzi wysiedli jednak nie Malajczycy, lecz kilku nawpół nagich Murzynów. Groziło teraz niebezpieczeństwo, że bystremi swemi oczyma, dzicy dostrzegą rozbitków. Godfrey począł żałować, że zatknął na „Wzgórzu sztandarowem” ową czerwoną flagę, której nie zauważono z okrętu, lecz która niewątpliwie ściągnęła na siebie uwagę dzikich. Teraz zapóźno ją usuwać. Sytuacja była naprawdę bardzo przykra. Jeśli ci dzicy opuścili którąś z wysp sąsiednich, by zamieszkać na wyspie Finy, to uważali ją najpewniej za bezludną, jaką też była aż do chwili rozbicia się „Marzenia”. Czerwona chorągiew wskazywała obecnie na obecność ludzi. Jak uciec, jak schronić się przed dzikimi? Godfrey był całkiem bezradny. Najważniejszą teraz rzeczą stwierdzić, czy dzicy wysiądą na ląd, czy jednak ruszą dalej. To musi się rozstrzygnąć w najbliższej chwili. Podjąwszy lunetę, znów zaczął obserwować łódź. Płynęła w kierunku wzgórz, minęła je, przez pewien czas posuwała się wzdłuż wybrzeża, poczem przybiła do lądu, u ujścia owego strumienia, które o dwie mile od drzewa Wilhelma łączył się z Oceanem. Jeśli dzikim wpadnie na myśl płynąć dalej wzdłuż brzegu strumienia, to z całą pewnością w ciągu kilku chwil znajdą się naprzeciwko ich domostwa. Godfrey i Tartelett co śpieszniej tedy wrócili do drzewa Wilhelma, by się na wszelki wypadek przygotować do obrony. Myślał o niej tylko Godfrey, gdyż profesor roił w tej chwili o czem innem. – Więc jednak istnieje przeznaczenie! – mruczał do siebie. – Co komu pisano, to go nie minie! Nie można zatem być Robinzonem i nie przeżyć strasznych jego losów! Wcześniej czy później musi do brzegu przybić łódź z ludożercami. Jesteśmy tu dopiero trzy miesiące i już ich mamy u siebie. Teraz widzę, że ani Defoe, ani Wys nie dopuścili się przesady! I niech tu człowiek marzy o karjerze Robinzona! Czcigodny Tartelett zupełnie zapomniał, że nie on to marzył o losach Robinzona, lecz losy narzuciły mu tę rolę wbrew jego woli. Zapomniał też, że jego położenie jest o stokroć lepsze od tego, w jakiem znaleźli się jego poprzednicy. Godfrey zabrał się natychmiast do roboty. Przedewszystkiem ugasił ogień, rozprószył popiół i zatarł wszelkie ślady, wskazujące na obecność ludzi. Drób był jeszcze w kurniku, więc tylko gałęźmi zasłonił wejście do drzewa, by go nie zauważono. Teraz żałował, że nie urządził też stajni dla czworonogich, które teraz musiano wypędzić na łąkę, by beczeniem w pobliżu domu nie zdradziły ich obecności. Wszystkie narzędzia i przyrządy, któremi posługiwał się na dworze przy sporządzaniu rozmaitych sprzętów, usunął do wnętrza drzewa, którego drzwi szczelnie zamknął, ulokowawszy się w niem wraz z Tartelettem. Te drzwi z kory przylegały tak doskonale, że może nie zauważą ich dzicy, o ile nie podejdą tuż do drzewa. Tak samo okna, zasłonięte w tej chwili okiennicami z kory, zlewały się zupełnie z barwą i kształtem reszty kory. W domostwie zapanował mrok nieprzebity i cisza Godfrey i Tartelett łowili każdy dźwięk, dolatujący z zewnątrz, a każdy szelest, każdy podmuch wietrzyka, przejmowały ich trwogą. Chwilami wydawało się im, że słyszą stąpanie pod drzewami, że ludzie jacyś obchodzą ich domostwo. Godfrey wspiął się na jedno z okien, ostrożnie uchylił okienicę i wyjrzał w mrok. Nie dostrzegł jednak nikogo i niczego. A jednak całkiem wyraźnie słyszy kroki. Słuch go chyba nie myli. Przyzwyczaiwszy wzrok do ciemności, Godfrey rozpoznał, że to kozy szukają schronienia pod drzewami. Po chwili namysłu powziął plan następujący: gdyby który z dzikich odkrył mimo wszystko mieszkanie w wydrążeniu drzewa, to ciągnąc za sobą Tarteletta, nie umiejącego się wspinać, umknie z nim na gałęzie, a stamtąd będzie się bronić. Ostatecznie, mając broń i amunicję, powinien sobie dać radę z kilkunastu dzikimi, nie posiadającymi żadnej broni. W najlepszym wypadku mogą mieć łuki i strzały, ale niełatwo to mierzyć w gąszcz gałęzi, gdy on ze swej wyżyny będzie mógł doskonale celować w napastników. Jeśli zaś zechcą wewnętrznem wydrążeniem wspinać się ku niemu na gałęzie, to ułatwią mu tylko obronę, gdyż w wąskim otworze tem łatwiej zdoła kłaść trupem jednego po drugim. O całym tym planie nie rzekł ani słowa do Tarteletta, który od ukazania się dzikich, był niemal bezprzytomny ze strachu. Zapowiedz, że będzie może zmuszonym uciekać na wierzchołek drzewa, jak ptak, chroniący się przed prześladowcą, nie nadawała się do uspokojenia nieszczęśnika. Jeśli ucieczka taka okaże się konieczną, to Godfrey wciągnie go poprostu, nie pozostawiając mu czasu do zastanowienia. Noc minęła wśród obaw i nadziei. Dzicy nie dotarli jeszcze do grupy drzew-olbrzymów i nie przystąpili na razie do ataku. Może czekali wschodu słońca i wtedy dopiero wtargną na wyspę. – Najprawdopodobniej mają zamiar to uczynić – rzekł Godfrey – bo chorągiew nasza mówi im, że wyspa jest zaludniona. Ale jest ich nie więcej jak tuzin, więc się zapewne obawiają. Bo i skądże by im przyszło do głowy, że cała ludność wyspy ogranicza się do dwóch rozbitków? Tak! Oni napewno czekają dnia, by się lepiej zorjentować, a może też osiądą tu spokojnie i wcale nas nie zaczepią? – Albo też z nastaniem dnia puszczą się w dalszą podróż – dodał Tartelett, z natury słonny do odsuwania przykrych myśli. – Więc poco byliby tu przyjeżdżali? Aby na wyspie spędzić noc? – Tego nie wiem! – odparł Tartelett, zbity z tropu. – Czy pan sądzi, że to ludożercy? – pytał, trzęsąc się, jak osika. – Tego znów ja nie wiem – rzekł Godfrey. – Jeśli jednak dzicy nie przyjdą do drzewa Wilhelma, to my się stąd wyprowadzimy. – My? Czy ja także? – To się rozumie. Czyżby pan chciał tu sam pozostać? Mojem zdaniem, należy bodaj na parę dni ukryć się w lasach i tam przeczekać, aż dzicy, przekonawszy się, że to wyspa bezludna, znów stąd odjadą. – Pst! – szepnął Tartelett, nadsłuchując. – Zdaje mi się, że słyszę… – Nie! To nasze stado wraca z lasu – uspokoił go Godfrey. – A może je kto goni, że tak pędzą? – Przeciwnie! Idą bardzo powoli, najpewniej chcą się schronić pod drzewami przed chłodem rannym. – Ach, Boże! Boże! – biadał Tartelett, a twarz jego miała wyraz tak komicznie żałosny, że Godfrey byłby parsknął śmiechem, gdyby sytuacja nie była istotnie bardzo groźna. – Tak, tak – mamrotał profesor, szczękając zębami – coś podobnego nie byłoby nam się przydarzyło w pałacu Kolderup przy ulicy Montgomery. – Wnet nastanie dzień – przerwał Godfrey te niedorzeczne biadania. – Za pół godziny, o ile dzicy wpierw nie przyjdą do drzewa Wilhelma, wyruszamy na północ, by się przekonać o obecnym stanie rzeczy. Czy potrafi pan nosić broń? – Nosić potrafię, ale też nic więcej! – A wystrzelić w pewnym kierunku pan nie potrafi? – Nigdy nie próbowałem. Jestem jednak przekonany, że moja broń nie wystrzeli! – Bo ja sądzę, że sam huk wystrzału skłoni dzikich do ucieczki! W godzinę później było już dość jasno do czynienia obserwacyj. Godfrey powoli odsunął okienice i wyjrzał. Po stronie południowej nie dostrzegł nic nowego. Czworonogi biegały na pastwisku, niczem nie zdradzając lęku czy niepokoju. Przebiegłszy oczyma całą przestrzeń, Godfrey znów skrupulatnie zasunął okienicę. Przez okno, wychodzące na północ, mógł sięgnąć wzrokiem aż do wybrzeża. Widział nawet „Wzgórze sztandarowe”, ale ujścia strumienia, gdzie wylądowali dzicy, stąd widzieć nie mógł. Zanim przyłożył do oczu lunetę, Godfrey rozejrzał się po najbliższem otoczeniu, lecz nie zauważył tu nic nowego. Wtedy przez lunetę zaczął badać cały pas wybrzeża, aż do wierzchołka skały, na którym zatknął był chorągiew. Wszędzie było pusto i Godfrey zaczął już przypuszczać, że może jednak miał słuszność profesor, wyrażając mniemanie, że z nastaniem dnia dzicy ruszą w dalszą podróż.